


Sick Day

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative





	Sick Day

The quiet knocking on his door sounded like ten elephants stampeding through his room. His chest and throat hurt, feeling as though he was being clawed open by a tiger. Han’s groaned at his pounding headache pulling the blankets over his head. “Go avay,” he murmured hoarsely.

“Hans...?” asked the voice opening the door slowly.

The medic sighed sitting up slowly. The cold air wrapped around his bare chest forcing him to shiver, gritting his teeth to stop them from chattering. He balled his hands into fists wiping the sleep from his heavy eyelids. “Was ist los herr M-marcus?” He murmured.

“I…uh…could you repeat that in English possibly…?” The classic asked walking closer to him, noticing the bright flush to his cheeks, the unnatural pale chalkiness to his skin and the dark bags under his eyes. “Are you feeling alright Hans?” 

The medic sighed running his hand through his hair. “V-vhat is going on? And I’m fine.”  
Hans pushed the blankets from his pyjama-clad legs and got out of bed, aware that he had overslept but feeling like he had no sleep at all. A wave of nausea hit him like a punch, his head was spinning and he groaned, falling forward to find himself quickly caught by the heavy who hugged him close. He sighed melting into the warmth of the man’s chest, his shivers easing. 

“No you’re not fine babe…” The older merc lifted the medic onto his bed again. 

“It’s nozzing, I’ll get over it.” The stubborn medic retorted unable to hide the chattering of his teeth.

“Hans” Voiced Marcus sternly. “You are going to rest; do you hear me?”

“N-nein.” Sulked the medic curling into the blanket shivering. 

“Hans, your sick…”

“J-ja… I know…” sighed the medic. 

"You are going to rest." 

"J-ja... if you say so..." He gave in to the worried sound of his lover’s voice. Marcus pulled the blankets up around the medic who snuggled into them feverishly.

“I’ll bring you some breakfast, you need to keep your strength up if you’re going to recover quickly.”

“D-danke schon herr Marcus, vould you check on mein doves for me?” Hans was slightly upset that he wouldn’t get to see his doves this morning but content when the heavy gave him a small nod.

Marcus left the room making a bee-line towards the infirmary. He walked in to a small flock of white doves cooing repeatedly to the intruder in their owner’s lab. He walked over to the corner to the bag of bird seed placing some on the ground watching as all but one of the flock flew down to it. The last bird landed on his shoulder cooing into his ear. Marcus laughed softly trying to brush the bird off but he clung on refusing to get off. The classic stuffed a bit of birdseed into his pocket deciding he would take this bird to see Hans when he had his breakfast made. 

Han’s stumbled into the bathroom collapsing down in front of the toilet. His stomach felt horrible and the room was spinning. His stomach turned a backflip as he threw up, the horrible taste of bile stinging his throat. He flushed the toilet and lay back on the white tiles afraid of collapsing if he stood up. Hans curled into a ball shivering faintly closing his eyes against the bright light from the bulb. 

Marcus walked into the medic’s room holding a tray of tea and toast realizing in the kitchen he had no idea what his lover liked to eat so he stuck with the basics. Bea had found out from him that the newest addition to his team was poorly and promised to make him soup once she had a free moment. 

“Babe…?” He set the tray down on the bedside locker as the dove flew off his shoulder and onto the headboard. Marcus walked swiftly over to the attached bathroom finding the pale man curled up hugging his elbows. 

“M-marcus…?” The heavy scooped his weak figure up holding him close to his chest.

“Babe your freezing… here maybe this will help…” He took the medic from the bathroom and placed the medic onto his bed. Quickly he stripped of his giant t-shirt pulling it softly over the smaller man’s head smiling as his violent shivers eased into smaller less worrying ones. 

“D-danke Marcus” the smaller man sighed curling into the pillows nuzzling his leg gently. 

“I brought you breakfast Hans” whispered the classic stroking his cheek softly.

“I couldn’t look at it let alone eat- “They were interrupted by a sharp cooing and a flapping of wings landing on the medic’s pillow. “A-archimedes!” the medic was glad that his favourite bird friend had come to see him. 

The moment felt perfect besides being sick. He was tucked up carefully in his lover’s shirt with him sitting next to him stroking his face and his favourite bird was perched next to him cooing contentedly at his victorious escape from the infirmary. He quietly groaned from the headache that was coming back nuzzling into his pillows wishing it away. He heard Archimedes fly off to explore this new domain and was rather surprised to feel Marcus’ arms wrap around him.   
The heavy had got into the bed next to him hugging him close. He sighed happily at the feeling of finally being warm nuzzling into his lover’s neck feeling the headache fade again.

“You better not make me sick too” The heavy joked. Hans curled closer blushing softly. Marcus stroked his cheek and softly kissed his cheek. “get some rest babe and you’ll be better quicker…” 

“Vhat if I don’t vant to sleep” Hans yawned. “Vhat if I vant to stay awake in case you go…?” He pouted at the larger man clutching the blanket in his balled fists. The heavy nuzzled his nose with his own planting a soft kiss on Hans lips. 

“Don’t worry babe… I’m not going nowhere…”


End file.
